warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Timberwolf
Blurb/Summary :Dovestream, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze have lived through their prophecy, and Ivypool is one of the most powerful cats in the forest. Throughout all the commotion, Ivypool mothers three kits, each with their own special story to tell. :The three kits-Hurricanekit, Crystalkit, and Timberwolf- are slowly becomeing apprentices in their clan, but a mysterious group of animals have come to the forest, and they demand that the clans leave. In one of the clan's darkest times, Ivypool's three kits walk through a forest of secrecy, and they all learn about the secrets that make them so special-especially Timberwolf. :Note:Spoilers for Power of Three! ThunderClan ''Shadowclan Riverclan Windclan Prolouge :The fog lifted a smidge as a tiny pool of crystal-clear water shimmered under the moonless night. A beuatiful tortoisheshell she-cat strolled by its edge and was startled when a golden brown tabby tom peered out of the reeds. "Lionheart! What is it? I'm-I'm just trying to forget about-" Her words were cut off as he began to speak. "I know that the times of the fourth apprentice have not come and gone yet. Ivypool was the fourth of the Before-three. Three need to come after. Spottedleaf, we need to take action. StarClan needs to choose these kits carefully." Spottedleaf turned as a blue-gray she-cat walked in to water of the tiny pool. "It's true. We must call for a Clan gathering." Spottedleaf started to speak in her soft, frail but strong voice. "We three should choose them. But-" "Hold on. Don't choose these kits with out the rest of StarClan!" A gray she-cat leaped down from throcks. "Yellowfang! You brought all of StarClan just when we needed them." The blue-gray cat said her thanks, and started to speak. "Cats of StarClan, a time of comin will come. We must pick these kits and create them." Spottedleaf stepped up. "Bluestar, may I pick the first?" Bluestar nodded her head and Spottedleaf continued. "I make my choice. The kit I make will be a tomkit. He will bear the looks of his father, and share the same dark gray fur. This kit will be one of water. Storms, he will control. Does StarClan agree?" A yowl of approval came from the cats, until a menaceing glance from Yellowfang calmed them. A dappled gray cat moved forward. "I've never chosen for StarClan, and I would like to do so. Do I have your approval?" "Very well Brindleface, but choose carefully. Brindleface spoke clearly. "I choose a she-kit, gray like her father, but in many ways like her mother. She will control growth, and the trees and plants." Bluestar silenced the approving yowls. And she spoke. "I choose a tomkit, in no way like the others. He will be the fire master. He will be Timberwolf..." :A tabby and white she-cat snuggled her new kits close to her belly. She touched each with her tail. "I name them Hurricanekit, Crystalkit, and Timberwolf..." And thus the rise of Timberwolf begins... Chapter 1 :Timberwolf looked up and saw a fish flying towards him. It's silver scales glittered in the sunlight that came in through the nursery roof. His paws reached up and batted it away, and then he got up. The forest trees were reds, browns, oranges, and yellows, and the forest was beautiful. It was an average leaf-fall day, and many of the leaves fell off the trees and swirled around on the breeze. The fish was laying in front of Timberwolf, fat and succulent with the scent of water clinging to it. Timberwolf took a bite out of the fish and enjoyed every little flavor inside. Fish weren't in ThunderClan territory. His mother, Ivypool had somehow caught it, and she had saved it for her kits. No one knew how she ws so amazing at everything. Ivypool wasn't far away from the three kits; she was sleeping in a mossy nest, her chestnut-tabby-and-white fur raising with every breath she took. A noise came from the other side of the nursery. Timberwolf turned and saw his brother and sister racing towards him. They wanted that fish. "Give me the fish!" "No, me!" Hurricanekit's blue-gray pelt looked covered in dirt and Crystalkit's pale gray tabby-and-white fur had burrs stuck in it. They were probably finished with exploring. Both of them pounced on the fish and tore into it. Timberwolf mewled and mewled for his share. Ivypool raised her head and spoke. Her voice was scolding and stern. "Kits, share. I don't want to get up and come after you." Timberwolf licked his silvery-gray pelt and wandered out of the nursery. Poppyfrost's two kits, Honeykit, named after Poppyfrost's late sister, and Streamkit were play-fighting by the apprentice den. "I'm the horrible Tigerstar, and I'm going to win!" Honeykit jumped onto her sister and the two squealed with delight. "Surrender, Firestar!" Streamkit was headstrong, though, and she leaped away. "Oh, no I won't. You'll be my dinner!" She leaped onto Honeykit and held her down until Honeykit squealed like she was being eaten by a fox. Timberwolf walked away and looked into the medicine cat den. Jayfeather was sortind herbs and his apprentice, Bumblepaw, sniffed at a pile of parsley. Jayfeather used parsley very rarely, and his mother had to take it because she couldn't take care of him. "Jayfeather, should I take Longtail some juniper berries? His belly hurts." Jayfeather said to his apprentice, "Very Good. Now, Icepool needs to help her milk come so she can nurse her kits." Timberwolf turned to look at the white she-cat. She was huge, and she would probably have her kits any day. She hadn't told him who the father was, but Lionblaze had been with her in the nursery and seemed really happy these days. "Come on, we can play medicine cat now!" Timberwolf turned. Honeykit and Streamkit were running towards the medicine cat den. Timberwolf sat up straight and ran behind a large clump of ferns next to a young tree and a few pebbles and bushes. It was his secret spot, the one place cats couldn't tease him about his name. Timberwolf. He was named after Sir Timberwolf, a cat that his mom met on her quest to save the clan. Sir Timberwolf had saved her life. He bit into a mouse that his father, Coyotewing, had given him. a tiny puddle was his water supply. He turned to look into the medicine den. "Honeykit, you have a bellyache. You need to have some chervil root. Streamkit started chewing up a chervil root, and fed it to Honeykit, who licked it up. Honeykit then got up and said, "Oh, you're going to have kits! See them kicking?" The two sisters kicked each other and sqealed with laighter. Honeykit went to get another herb and foung some borage that their mother hadn't eaten. "Eat this, and to soothe you belly have some chervil." Streamkit tentatively ate the herbs, and the two kits left. Timberwolf walked around the camp some more until he heard a sound. "Mother, I don't feel so good..." It was Streamkit. Chapter 2 :Timberwolf got up and bolted towards her. Streamkit's plae gray flanks were heaving and she was vomiting up evil-smelling pulp. Timberwolf then realized what it meant. The herbs the two kits had comsumed were making Streamkit sick. Mousewhisker, the kitten's father was pacing around. Jayfeather was at her side with some more herbs. Timberwolf was called to get into the apprentice den, because Honeykit was sick too, and she was in the nursery. Timberwolf padded over to the den. Lionblaze was next to Icepool, sharing tounges with her. Ivypool ran to her kit and licked him franticly, ruffling his fur. Timberwolf saw Hurricanekit and Crystalkit digging holes in the ground, until Heatherpaw, the apprentice that had the privilage of having an early warrior ceremony, scolded them. Timberwolf smiled. Heatherpaw looked exactly like a cat from WindClan, Heathertail. Lionblaze always looked at her funny. Timberwolf wondered why. No one knew if Heatherpaw was a clan cat or not. She was found in the bushes one day. But she was important to ThunderClan, more or less. The other four apprentices, Blossompaw, Briarpaw, Waterpaw, and Newtpaw, were sharing a large rabbit. Blossompaw strolled away and Briarpaw got up and followed. Both were open minded apprentices. Many remarked on that. Waterpaw was Brightheart's apprentice, as she was blind in one ey after having an infection in it as a kit. Newtpaw just ate his part of the rabbit. He was Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's only kitten, named after the little newt that ran acrosss the nursery when he was born. His mottled dark brown fur looked more mottled than usual, and then Timberwolf saw his siblings digging again. Dirt was getting on Newtpaw's pelt. Timberwolf went to his siblings and dug with them. "Hey, Timberwolf! We're digging to ShadowClan! We're going to invade them." Timberwolf smiled and dug too. Being the quiet one, he didn't talk much. Suddenly, a cry rose above the chatter. "Move away! Get Jayfeather and Bumblepaw! Icepool is kitting!" Chapter 3 :Icepool was on her side, breathing fastly, and Timberwolf was thrown aside with his siblings, the other kits, and the apprentices. The other three kits, Forestkit, Brightkit, and Creekkit were playing together. Forestkit was a bossy snob, and Timberwolf didn't like her at all. She was so proud of herself for being "the most beautiful kit". And it was true. She was a dapple-coated tortoiseshell with white paws and sand-colored cream patches, but her green eyes could stop an army of rouges with one stare. Timberwolf knew that Brightkit, her sister, was very jealous of Forestkit. Brightkit was a gindgr she-kit with a white chest, tail tip, and paws. Timberwolf liked her and her spirit, but she didn't seem to be interested in him. Creekkit just lay around. He was a mottled gray-brown tom, and he liked hunting the most. Timberwolf then turned and found Newtpaw looking at him. "Hey, Timberwolf! Want to see something?" he whispred. Timberwolf saw that Newtpaw was using the secret entrance that lead out behind the apprentice den. "Well, do you?" Newtpaw's dark brown fur like his father's and pale green eyes like his mother's showed no fear of being caught. Timberwolf followed him. Newtpaw and Timberwolf slipped out of the den. "Where are we going?" Timberwolf inquired. "Look!" A tiny babbing stream ran down the rocks and made a pool of water. Young trees grew around it, and sandy ground surrounded it. Pebbles lay in the sand. "Pretty cool, huh?" Suddenly, they heard a yowl. "Icepool had two toms and a she-cat!" Many followed. "What are their names?" "I've no idea, let's see!" Then Heatherpaw's voice arose. "Newtpaw, you have to come with me." Newtpaw shivered. "Oh, no! She's crazy! I can't come with her." Timberwolf smiled. "Don't go. Stay here. And do you know who Jayfeather and Lionblaze parents were? I know they had a sister called Hollyleaf." Newtpaw shrugged. "I don't know." And somewhere in the distance, a leaf landed onto a tiny pool of water, and a crow flew overhead and its feather dropped beside it. Chapter 4 :Timberwolf ran back to the nursery very happy. Honeykit and Streamkit were okay, and today, he had forgotten that he and his siblings, plus Honeykit, Streamkit, Forestkit, Brightkit, and Creekkit would be apprenticed. Ivypool came up to him with Crystalkit and Hurricanekit. "Come now, it's time." She led her kits to the rock where Bramblestar spoke. Honeykit and Streamkit went first. "From now on, you shall be known as Honeypaw and Streampaw. Honeypaw, your mentor will be Berrynose. Berrynose, you will have Honeypaw." Berrynose looked on the verge of tears. "I will...treat..her well." he said, inching out every word. Bramblestar continued. "Streampaw, your mentor will be announced soon. But first..." Blossompaw, Briarpaw, and Heatherpaw stepped forward. "Blossompaw, from now on you will be know as Blossomsopts, as you have tortoiseshell spots the shape of blossom petals. Briarpaw, you will now be known as Briarclaw. Heatherpaw you will be known as Heather-" Heatherpaw stepped forward. She was supposed to wait another 3 quarter moons for this ceremony. "Bramblestar" she spoke in a soft voice. "May I be known as... Heatherdawn, to honor the elder that stories have been told about, Poppydawn?" Murmers spread through the crowd. "Heatherdawn?" "She must be mad!" "That's an odd name!" But bramblestar kept going. "Heatherdawn." He finsihed. "Now- Streampaw, your mentor will be Briarclaw." Briarclaw stood up and puffed out her chest so much at the thought of already having her own apprentice. "Creekkit, you will now be known as Creekpaw. Toadspring, you are to be his mentor." Creekpaw bounded over joyfully. "Forestkit and Brightkit, you will be Forestpaw and Brightpaw. Blossomspots, you will mentor Brightpaw. Poppyfrost, now that you are not a queen, you will mentor Forestpaw (note from Mal:I didn't take Forestpaw from you, Forestheart/Forestpaw13)" They both ran to their mentors. "Now, Hurricanekit and Crystalkit, you will be Hurricanepaw and Crystalpaw. Hurricanepaw, Foxtooth has much to offr an apprentice. You will be his apprentice. Crystalpaw, Dovestream has no apprentice now, and she will be your mentor." Bramblestar turned. "Timberwolf, your name shall remin, but you will get a mentor, don't worry. Your mentor will be a cat that may not know the lake very well, but has proved himself over and over again. Your mentor is Graystripe." Chapter 5 :Timberwolf surged with pride as he padded over to Graystripe. Graystripe licked his shoulder and smiled. "Come, Timberwolf. I'll let the other apprentices help you find a den. Timberwolf left Graystripe and padded over to the den. Newtpaw was there. "Hey, Timberwolf! Listen, I have something to tell you. I had this dream last night-a blueish she-cat came and said that I would meet with many other apprentices two nights from now, and that we would find the origin. What do you think it means?" Timberwolf shook his head. "Probably a dream. Can you help me find a nest?" Newtpaw nodded. "Sure. Let's go, or Heatherdawn will steal all the best moss for her new nest in the warrior's den!" :Night came. It was much like the night the three were chosen, but mist shrouded the futre now. The blue-gray she-cat and the tortoiseshell started towards the den, the dappled gray tabby she-cat at their side. The night was young, and the cats needed to know before it happened. :Timberwolf shuddered in his sleep as his dreams turned black, and a blue-gray cat stepped into his dream. "Timberwolf, son of the Coyote's wing, I must speak to you." He turned, shaking with evry little inch of movement he made. "Wh-What do you want?" She spoke again. "Meet with them tommorrow at the half-moon, at the Flame-pool. These to show. You and your siblings are required. The origin calls you the most..." Suddenly, a firey pool of icey water came from above and in it were many shapes. One a light brown tabby with one blue blur and one amber blue on its face. One a mottled dark blur. One ginger with white, and one a pretty tortoiseshell. Then he saw it: Hurricanepaw, Crystalpaw, and himself. They were a piece of the origin's prophecy! Chapter 6 :The Next shadowed, Misty Night... :Timberwolf stood at the edge of ThunderClan territory. He gently placed his oversized dog-like paw over the border and raced in pursuit of the orange flash. The forest was unfamiliar and unforgivnin and there was no one to light the way. Suddenly, a rustle was heard from the bushes. Three cats stepped out. "Timberwolf!" It was Newtpaw, Hurricanepaw, and Crystalpaw! "We came to find you. The Flame-pool is that way-Oh, you had the dream, didn't you?" Timberwolf nodded. "Yes, and I believe that the pool in question is that direction, seeing as we follow the flash of light." Timberwolf turned his head towrds the flash. The four apprentices set off into the night. :Finally, the apprentices made it too the Flame-pool. There were three other cats there. They were vaguely familiar. Heatherdawn... and Forestpaw and Brightpaw!? Heatherdawn turned. "You had the dream! Brightpaw did too!" Crystalpaw spoke. "Yes, we did. Let's wait, but Forestpaw, did you have the dream?" Forestpaw shook her head. "No, but I wanted to come with my sister. Creekpaw promised to keep the Clan safe for us." Timberwolf remebered the dream. A tortoiseshell had appeared in the pool. It had to be Forestpaw, but if it wasn't, who was it? :The tortoiseshell and the blue-gray she-cats went to the pool with the dappled gray cat at their side. It was time. But, when would they understand the meaning? Danger was coming. The Fire-pack... Chapter 7 :Timberwolf waited by the Flame-pool for what was to come. Suddenly, a bright fire started spewing out of the pool of water. Three cats appeared, and Timberwolf recognized the she-cat from his dream. They started to speak "Children of ThunderClan, three of the great Firestar, come. We must speak." All the apprentices stepped forward. The dappled gray cat stepped forward, and spoke in a calm voice. She had a pelt that reminded him of Ferncloud. "There is great danger coming. You must find them and confront it. Three of you have a very special connection to this danger. You must all go." Then the pretty tortoiseshell stepped forward. "Go back to your Clan, through the Moonpool territory. Safe passage awaits you. The next day, you will journey north, past the abandoned Twoleg nest, past thunderClan and ShadowClan territory. There you will find the Cliffs of ages, and it will be complete. Now, Goodbye. There's is nothing else to say." :Timberwolf slept horribly that night, with thoughts swarming his mind. He woke up and padded over to meet Brightpaw, Forestpaw, Hurricanepaw, Newtpaw, Crystalpaw, and Heatherdawn. "Let's leave now. If any WindClan cats see us, we'll have a warrior with us." Hurricanepaw noddedhis head in the direction of the Moonpool, and the seven cats set off on a journey that would be like no other. Chapter 8 :The cats padded throught southern ThunderClan territory, and jumped when they saw a WindClan patrol. It was Heathertail and Breezepelt, and their apprentices, Pinkpaw and Jaypaw. Jaypaw shook his light gray tabby pelt and bared his teeth at the ThunderClan cats. Pinkpaw just stared. She was pale ginger, with a strinkingly pink nose and pale green eyes. Timberwolf shuddered. Would there be a fight? No, Heathertail motioned her tail towards Jaypaw and he settled down. "What are you doing on our territory?" Breezepelt spat with anger and hatred in his voice, but his gaze softened as he looked over the apprentices and Heatherdawn. "Yeah, what are you doing here?! We will fight you off!" Jaypaw was bristling again until Breezepelt spat again. "Jaypaw, how many times do I have to tell you? We can handle this! Now stop!" Jaypaw bristled more. "Breezepelt I'll be a warrior today and this is my last patrol as an apprentice! It's also the full moon tonight so let me sit vigil in peace while you go to the gathering! Now we're going back!" The WindClan cats sprinted to their camp. :Timberwolf and his group started to go up north toward the end of ThunderClan terrtory. They heard a loud yowling. "Pinkberry! Jayfire!" Pinkpaw and Jaypaw were warriors now. Timberwolf remembered the argument between Jayfire and Breezepelt. Did they like each other? The cats contiued up north until they were a the edge of the territory. Newtpaw stepped over. "Come on, let's go!" :The cats were walking through a forest far from ThunderClan territory. The ground was covered in sand, and it was a ll lumpt like someone had been digging in it. Suddenly, a rustle was heard in the bushes. Out jumped three cats not much older then them, a tortoiseshell, a pale ginger, and a dark tabby. each had different eyes: odd eyes for the tortoiseshell:one amber and one green. Odd eyed cats were rare, the only yother one any ckan cat had evr known was Heatherdawn and a white cat inlegends called Whitestar. The dark tabby had amber eyes, and the pale ginger cat had blue. The tortoiseshell stepped forward. "My name is Tawny, and you need to leave SandClan territory!" Chapter 9 :"SandClan? You mean there's more than four clans? Have we been living a lie?" Crystalpaw bristled, anger streaming out of body. Tawny paused. "Wait. You mean you're not rouges or loners, and you aren't trespassing?" Heatherdawn nodded, and nudged Newtpaw to do the same. "Well, Rascal, Lucky, looks like we have some explainig to do." The pale ginger cat stepped up. "Yes, I'm Lucky. Tawny is my sister, and Rascal is my brother. We're apprentices of SandClan, though we have no warrior names." Rascal stepped forward. "There weren't always four Clans. When they began, there were some odd cats out. Some couldn't swim, or run fast, or crash through undergrowth, or sneak through shadows. But some could, and thoiugh they were excellent, they had other talents. These cats could either jump high, or dig underground. They became SkyClan and SandClan." Tawny started speaking. "SkyClan was said to have stayed with the others, but SandClan had no room. They left the forest and resided here. The first leader, Sandstar, chose her own rules, and made her own code. Then she proclaimed that all cats must learn to distinguish other Clan cats, in case they came here." Lucky stopped her. "We know too. ThunderClan cats are thick-furred muscular cats with large chunky heads, and WindClan cats are very thin and fast. RiverClan cats have sleek fur and sleek well-muscled bodies. ShadowClan cats have dark pelts and stick to the shadows. SkyClan cats havestring back legs for jumping and light colored pelts. But, SandClan cats are lean, with large, well-muscled legs and huge, tough paws for digging. We're very proud of our six-Clan heritage." Tawny stepped forward and Timberwolf could see how scrawny the rest of her body looked in comparison to her muscular legs. Lucky bounded forward. "Come on, come meet the Clan!" :Timberwolf walked with the cats beside him. Forsetpaw instanly ran up to a tom that looked her age and she started doing one of her "Forestpaw tricks". Rascal called her back over and they continued. A she-cat that looked so much like Lucky that they could be littermates ran up the the three SandClan cats. "Aspen!" Tawny ran up and pressed her muzzle into the she-cat's fur.